One Shot : Une princesse en détresse
by lilikelly
Summary: En réponse au 19ème défi de Crazy Av sur le thème princesse.


En réponse au 19ème défi de Crazy Av sur le thème princesse.

C'est une journée basique au collège Françoise Dupont, Nathaniel reste discret dans son coin à dessiner, Kim lance des défis ridicule à Alix alors que Max calcul les probabilités qu'il échoue, Rose parle du prince Ali à Juleka, Mylène et Yvan écoutent de la musique Alya actualise son Ladyblog, Nino parle avec Adrien, Sabrina et Chloé sont assises à parler de tout et de rien, et enfin Marinette arrive et en passant la porte et s'écroule de tout son long sous les rires de Chloé qui ne pu s'empêcher de la critiquer. C'est la journée banale de la classe de Mme Bustier du Collège Françoise Dupont.

À une différence près quand Marinette tomba elle fut rattrapée de justesse par un nouveau venu.

...: Sa va Marinette ?

En relevant la tête elle reconnu le frère à Juleka, Luka

Marinette : Oui merci Luka. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Luka : Heu... Juleka à oubliée quelque chose à la maison je suis venu lui rapporter. Et heureusement que je suis passé pour venir à ton secours, sinon tu te serai fait sacrément mal.

Marinette : Oh tu sais j'ai l'habitude.

Luka : Tu devrai faire plus attention à toi, tu es précieuse.

Ils semblaient être seul au monde. Mais leur échange ne fut pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres élèves qui resterent interdit devant la scène, surtout un garçon au regard vide les poings et dents serrés se disant que c'était lui qui devait la sauver et personne d'autre.

Juleka mit fin à ce moment en rejoignant son frère. Marinette retourna à sa place les joues rouges ce qui énerva un peu plus le blond assis devant elle.

C'est à ce titre qu'il se permit d'écouter la conversation qu'Alya avait lancée.

Alya : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Luka devant la porte ?

Marinette : Je sais pas ça c'est passé si vite.

Alya : Je crois qu'il à encore déréglée ta bousole.

Marinette : Arrête je suis assez mal comme ça !

Alya : Par rapport à Bouton d'or ?

Marinette : Exactement.

Alya : Courage ma belle, aimer deux garçons c'est difficile...

La conversation s'achèva quand Marinette s'effondra sur sa table la tête dans ses bras et qu'Alya lui caressa doucement le dos.

Adrien ne comprenais pas qui était ce fameux "Bouton d'or" mais il ne l'appréciait pas parce qu'il semblait troubler les sentiments de son amie, autant que Luka.

Après le cours à la pause il remarqua que Marinette avait disparue de ses radars. En parlant à Nino il lui expliqua qu'elle était rentrée chez elle plus tôt pour réceptionner une commande importante pour ses parents, accompagnée de Luka.

À ces mots il rejoint la boulangerie rapidement. En arrivant il vit la jeune fille seule dans l'arrière boutique sur un escabeau après ranger des ingrédients . Il entra.

Marinette : Bienve... AdrIIII...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle loupa une marche de l'échelle et glissa. Par réflexe elle ferma les yeux prête à toucher le carrelage froid et dur de la cuisine.

Mais le choc ne vint pas. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle remarqua qu'elle était dans les bras d'Adrien, alors que lui était essoufflé et soulagé.

Marinette : Merci tu m'as sauvée.

Adrien : Oh c'est rien, c'est mon rôle de sauver les princesses en détre...

Elle était toujours dans ses bras alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux et que lui prenait conscience qu'il n'était pas Chat Noir.

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermée.

Marinette : Tu...Es...es-tu Chat Noir ?

Adrien resta muet se sentant piégé, cherchant une excuse valable qui ne vint pas.

Adrien : S'il te plaît Marinette garde le secret ne le dis à personne...

Marinette :...Alors tu profites d'être Chat Noir pour t'informer sur moi.

Elle était en colère.

Adrien : Pas du tout, j'aime parler avec toi mais pour une raison inconnue tu as du mal à t'exprimer avec Adrien, même Luka avec qui tu rougit tu ne bafouille pas en sa compagnie c'est seulement avec moi.

Marinette :...C'est parce que je suis... intimidée.

Adrien : Pourquoi ?

Marinette : C'est que... attends pourquoi je devrai me justifier c'est toi qui m'a trompé. J'aimerais savoir la raison qui ta poussé à me piégée en venant presque chaque soir dans ma chambre.

Le blond fut agréablement surpris de voir que la jeune fille ne bafouillait plus même si c'était parce qu'elle était passablement remontée contre lui.

Adrien : Au début je voulais juste parler de Ladybug quand j'avais le cœur brisé, mais à force de te parler je me suis mis à aimer ta compagnie, et te voir le soir était une habitude, ensuite je me suis rendu compte

que je... t'aimais...

Sa colère était redescendue, presque évaporée.

Marinette : c'est vrai ? Mais tu n'aimes pas Ladybug ?

Adrien : Je l'ai aimée mais tu a pris une place plus importante qu'elle dans mon cœur. Et ça m'a rendu fou de savoir que Luka ne te laissais pas indifférente, ni ce "Bouton d'or" d'ailleurs.

Marinette : Adr...

Adrien : Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas alors en faveur de ton amitié avec Chat Noir... oublie to...

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer de raconter des bêtises qu'elle lui tourna la tête et fondit sur ses lèvres, mais il ne répondit pas au baiser trop surpris, sous cette surprise ses bras ne pouvaient plus soutenir Marinette qu'il reposa rapidement au sol.

Marinette : Adrien je t'aime.

Encore sonné il ne pu plus réfléchir.

Adrien : Vraiment ?

Marinette hocha la tête.

Adrien : Mais tu n'aimes pas que 2 garço...

Sans prévenir un sourire digne de Chat Noir se forma sur ses lèvres.

Adrien : Donc c'est moi "Bouton d'or" ?

Marinette : Que...qui...toi Non...enfin si mais...

Le rougissement de ses joues et le soudain bafouillage répondirent positivement à sa question. Se qui le fit rire.

Adrien : Je t'interdis formellement de rougir en compagnie de Luka ou tout autre garçon.

Embarrassée elle décida de changer de sujet.

Marinette : Mais pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

Se fut à son tour de légèrement rougir en passant sa main sur sa nuque embarrassé, puis le Chat Noir en lui repris le contrôle.

Adrien : Oh la routine pour sauver une princesse en détresse...MA princesse toujours en détresse.

Sur cette phrase il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement mettant tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle au plus profond de lui.

Marinette remercia silencieusement Luka d'être venu ce matin et d'avoir fait naître inconsciemment un sentiment de jalousie chez Adrien.

Fi...

Dans le collège Françoise Dupont un garçon et une fille bavardaient au même moment.

Nino : T'es sûr ?

Alya : Oh que oui j'ai attendue trop longtemps pour laisser passer une occasion pareil

Nino : Je veux pas être brutal mais si tu te trompe on fait quoi ?

Alya : Douterait-tu de mes talents de journaliste.

Nino : Avec le coup de Chloé en Ladybug un peu.

Alya : c'était une petite erreur mais là j'en suis sûr Adrien était jaloux en voyant Luka avec Marinette. Il à limite courut quand tu lui a dis que Luka l'avait accompagné à la boulangerie, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus.

Nino : Si tu t'es trompée je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand Adrien va revenir et aura découvert que Marinette était seule.

Alya : Tu as très bien joué ton rôle Nino,

elle l'embrassa rapidement.

Alya : Et si sa échoue on trouvera autre chose.

Fin


End file.
